


What Else Could He Do?

by SassyCC



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Prom, Promposal, kravitz is a simp what can i say, so is taako lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCC/pseuds/SassyCC
Summary: Taako considers himself to be a master of the romantic arts, but he has to improvise a little when it comes to the senior year's biggest romantic event: Promposal Season
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 27





	What Else Could He Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is set in the same universe as the last Taakitz oneshot I wrote (Guess So, Romeo), but obviously well further on into the year :) I don't know how many of these I'll be posting, but they're not really one continuous story, just sort of snapshots of their senior year. Enjoy!

So, maybe, just maybe, Taako was in over his head.Of course, he would never admit that, though, luckily, or maybe unluckily, the smushed roses, the late marching band, and the disastrous sign would speak for itself.

“Taako?”

Shit. Looks like it’s time for those items to start talking.

Taako turned to face his boyfriend, plastering a smile on his face. “Hey, babe!”

Behind him, Magnus shouted a “Hey, Kravitz!” followed by a resounding crash as he fell from his ladder.

Taako winced. “Don’t worry about him!”

Distantly, an “I’m okay!” sounded from the foot of the ladder.

“See! He’s okay,” Taako assured as he took his boyfriend by the shoulders, gently turning him around.

“What are you doing?” Kravtiz asked, craning his neck to see past his boyfriend.

“Oh, this? This is nothing!” Taako babbled. “Hey, Lup?” he called, and within seconds, his twin sister was at his side, hands hidden behind her back as she grinned just a tad too cheerily at Kravitz.

“Why, hello dear brother, dear brother’s boyfriend,” she greeted, nodding at the two boys.

“Lup, would you kindly keep my this lovely man company while I attend to some business?”

“Gladly, Taako!” Lup agreed as she tugged on Kravitz’ arm, starting to drag him towards the auditorium door.

“Wha- Taako!” Kravitz yelped, shaking free of Lup and walking back over to his boyfriend.

“Yes?” Taako asked, leaning in close, ears perked for Kravitz’ typical breath hitch whenever they got this close.

Alas, his plan didn’t work, and Kravitz broke away from Taako’s embrace, turning to take in Taako’s promposal in all its failed glory. It had been a grand plan, Taako conceded. Perhaps too grand.

Taako slumped behind his boyfriend. “I- ugh, I’m sorry, Krav. This is all shit, I know. I mean, it’s not my fault, of course not. I did my part perfectly. Really, it was these idiots who-“

“Taako, Taako!” Kravitz exclaimed, laughing in delighted surprise. “It’s okay, really.”

Taako sighed, planting his forehead into Kravitz’ chest who immediately responded and started stroking his boyfriends’ hair. “Let me try again?”

Kravitz smiled, aching to console him with would-be comforting words, but he knew telling his boyfriend not to worry over a simple promposal wouldn’t do much. So he just agreed, and if his heart skipped a beat over the idea of someone trying so hard for him, well, that was nobody’s business but his.

Taako lifted his head, delivering an award-winning smile. “Perfect. Thanks, babe,” he said, leaving a sloppy kiss on Kravitz’ cheek before turning around and addressing the students who arrived to help Taako. “Everyone, let’s get this place cleaned up. I want this place spic and span, I can’t have ol’ J-A getting me in detention tonight. You,” he said, addressing the marching band, “you can all go, except um, Johann, was it? Yeah, I need you to stay behind and record something for me.”

Taako sauntered off, directing people around. As if it were an afterthought, he called back over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you at your place at 7, babe! Dress nice.”

“Nice? Where am I supposed to get nice clothes from?”

“I don’t know, my man, figure it out!”

And Taako was gone, leaving Kravitz standing alone in the middle of a busy auditorium, pondering how he would fit his boyfriend’s outfit criteria. He lived a half hour away on a good day. He wasn’t about to drive home, change, and drive back just to please his boyfriend. That would be ridiculous. So he drove home to change.

3 hours later, Kravitz was returning from Barry’s house, his deemed safe haven to spend some time while he waited for his boyfriend to finish preparations for whatever he was planning. Kravitz didn’t mind, however. He enjoyed Barry’s company, and they had spent their time discussing all matters of things over some good old fashioned Mario Kart - from the ethics of life and death to one of their favorite topics, the Taaco Twins.

And speaking of the twins, Kravitz let out a chuckle when, as he pulled into his driveway once more, Lup was sauntering out of the house and - was that flour in her hair? She gave him a grin and a big thumbs up as he approached her.

“He’s all yours, my dude,” she told him, heading towards her car. “Have fun! But not too much fun. He’s still my brother.”

Kravitz rolled his eyes at her antics and pushed open the door. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but once he did, a grin spread across his face. Leading the way to his kitchen was a path of scattered rose petals, but even without them, the divine smell emanating from the dining room would be enough to lead him to the endearing sight awaiting him at the table along with a soft, romantic violin piece playing quietly from Taako's phone.

Dressed in a gorgeous starry button down, complete with gold-accented shoes (for the flair, he had said), Taako lit up as Kravitz walked in, eyes immediately darting around the room one more time.

“He-“ Taako cleared his throat, “Hey, babe, you like what you see?”

Kravitz surveyed the room, taking in the polished candelabra that his parents must have let him borrow, the covered, but without a doubt delicious dinner on the table, and then to his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend who… was fidgeting. His hands twiddled with the hem of his shirt, creasing the fabric only to smooth it again, and if Kravitz didn’t know any better, he would say that is over-confident boyfriend was nervous.

But Taako was never nervous.

So Kravitz grinned and replied “Of course I do, babe” as he sat down, stomach rumbling at the promise of a delectable meal. And it was. And it was so nice but not at all overdone like Kravitz had expected (not that he would’ve complained, of course). It was… simple. And it was oh-so-Taako, in a strange, roundabout way.

Then again, Taako wouldn’t do something simply if it killed him, so Kravitz was hardly surprised when Taako disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with an absolutely magical-smelling cookie and a milkshake to boot. Kravitz is sure he nearly teared up when he realized the dessert was an allusion to that fateful cast party. But of course, the main star of the show was the icing at the bottom of the plate spelling out “prom?” in big, loopy letters.

“I know my first try wasn’t exactly a success. But I hope this makes up for it? I didn’t have enough time to do everything I wanted, and I know you said not to make a big deal of it, but well, you know me.”

And Kravitz laughed, because he did, in fact, know Taako very very well. And that thought alone was enough to stretch his smile even wider, if that was possible.

“So, Kravitz, will you go to prom with me?” Taako finished, searching for any response in Kravitz’ eyes, and frowning when he got no verbal confirmation.

“Babe?” he asked after a few seconds, because Kravitz hadn’t said anything yet, instead, he was just… smiling at Taako. Smiling a big, lopsided, goofy, and completely and totally in-love smile, because, honestly, what else could he do?


End file.
